The new Schefflera cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor, Gary Hennen, a citizen of the United States. The discovery resulting in this new variety was made September 2006, by Gary Hennen at a commercial nursery in Altha, Fla.
The parent is the unpatented variety Schefflera actinophylla ‘Amate’. The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation among a population of motherstock plants used for commercial production of the parent variety.
First asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Amate Soleil’ was performed by tissue culture at a commercial laboratory in Altha, Fla. in March of 2008. Subsequently vegetative cuttings have also been made. Multiple generations have been produced, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.